


Moony_Pirateking's Notebook of Scenes and Ideas

by Moony_PirateKing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Multiple Pairings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Random & Short, Sketches, ideas, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_PirateKing/pseuds/Moony_PirateKing
Summary: Random scenes and ideas I have, but are not developed enough to become stories of their own.





	1. One PiecexHPxLostMemories

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so instead of starting new stories and never continuing them, here's a big pile of stuff I wrote, but never continued, on the spot plot bunnies, etc.

August 5 2015

Location: Loguetown  
Once again he had leaped into another world. His vision twisted and faded as dark shadows wrapped around him. Abruptly, the darkness cleared and he faced the familiar disorientation that came with world travel.  
The first sensation that overcame him was the feeling of heat. Still dressed in his cloak, he could feel the oppressive sun weighing down on himself. A whiff of the air told him that he was near the sea. As his vision righted itself, Harry Potter could see the sea surrounding him and feel the gentle rocking of the dinghy he was standing shakily on. He quickly stowed away his cloak, his jacket, and the many layers of clothing he had huddled himself in from the previous world. By then, he decided that he needed to stop by the nearest civilization and to procure some more appropriate apparel for the current location. Feeling thankful for his travel around Earth so long ago, Harry found the paddles and slowly paddled towards the direction of the sun. Hopefully, a civilized island would be situated along his route.  
After a day of travel, he finally coasted an island, feeling exhausted and starved. He tied his small boat by the port and ambled into the nearest store, all the while cursing his unpredictable powers for landing him so far from civilization. He learned from the store clerk that the island he was on is called Loguetown and was directed to the best clothing store. Following the map he bought from the store, he was also delighted to find that a library nearby.  
A week later, a dark haired young man left Loguetown with a wealth of knowledge about the world and a few additional readings tucked under his arm. He bought a new boat and food for his trip. Then, he left Loguetown and headed towards Grandline to raise waves around the world.


	2. HP time travel prologues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning back in 2014 to write a Harry Potter travel back to Tom Riddle era fanfic. Here are the beginnings.

August 21 2014

They say one wish can change everything. In the case of this story, the wish of one young boy changed his future. This one innocent wish also affected hundreds of other individuals. Strings were linked together, others were snapped. The chains of manipulation started to crack as the wheels of fate began to turn...

 

The ability to see into the future is very much present in the Wizarding World.  
Whilst not many possess the Inner Eye, it is a known fact that oracles have the ability to peek into the future through crystal balls, tea leaves, prophecies, and several other means. Dreams are also believed to be a sliver toothed wise unknown knowledge.   
Astral displacement on the other hand, enables one to see into another world world as the spirit of the Seer is transported elsewhere. It is different from clairvoyance and Divination as it does not foretell a possible future. For more information on Astral Displacement, please consult Le Mystère du Déplacement Astral by Paul Esprit or The Art of Spirits by Terry Seele.


	3. Original work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is original work? Started writing this as an entry for inkitt 2000 contest, but failed. This makes no sense, it's just a constant, descriptive, trail of thought.

December 25 2015

It was dark, so very dark, and the frigid air whipped past the frozen face of an angel statue in the yard of the house at the corner of the street. Inside the house however, a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace, lighting up the honey-yellow walls of the living room, heating up the family crowded around the Christmas tree. However, this family was special. If an outsider looked in through the misty windows of the ancient two-story building, they would only see three people, a father, a mother, and their nine-year-old daughter, seating in hard-backed chairs in the dining room, adjacent to the living room in which the tree was placed. Once in awhile, the girl would cross the door and lay down a tray by the fireplace. It was strangely filled with treats of all kind, baked by the lady of the house. By morning, the food will be gone, leaving behind an empty tray of coal gray, and not a single crumb in view.   
One would suspect that a family member ate it at night and they would be correct. However, it would not have been one of the three-member family that the outsider had seen the day before, no, they were fast asleep in their dark and silent room a long time ago. Instead, when the clock struck twelve and the moon came out from behind the clouds and the fireflies started encircling the lamplight one by one over and over again, small sounds of festivities could be heard whispering in the living room. It contrasted starkly with the cool wind outside and as an invisible hand took the treats away, the firelight danced higher and higher. The room became warm, stifling, until the clock struck three. Then, the heat abated, and the world succumb to the chilly temperature of December once more.   
No one knew why this happened. No outsider could see those invisible figures at night. Thus was the mystery of the house at the corner of street, in Spectville.


	4. WIP Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton College fic from the POV of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton college fic I'm working on, but first it's finals week next week and I'm going to die.

Alexander Hamilton was a bright young man. True he did get into numerous fights with other students, true he looked so haggard that one was inevitably reminded of a drug addict, but he was bright. He wrote non stop and he wrote quality stuff. He was smart and was admitted into the school despite his lack of formal education back in whichever island he came from. He was reckless, but he had a good heart and a good mind. His ambition attracted the attention of King’s College and his own writing was his ticket to greatness, to the most prestigious school of the country.

All this he should know. Ronald Kitchner was one of that young man’s professors and had tea and coffee regularly with other members of the staff. He was impartial, much like another student in his class, a certain Aaron Burr. From one ear he listened to Washington’s fond tone narrating Hamilton’s latest exploit, from the other ear, he listened to King’s repeated nagging of putting his own students in place. Staff meetings were often tedious affairs as the two George’s fought like cats and dogs across the table, disrupting everyone. They could not agree on anything, supervised rival clubs, and arrived in this school in the same year. From time to time, Ronald could catch a glimpse of arrogant contempt behind George’s eyes, and a shred of worry and anger under Washington’s eyes.


	5. Poetry Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First try at a poem that is not a haiku.

Jan 6 2017

 

 

Heart pounding, head spinning, chest constricting

Eyes wide, mouth open, not comprehending

A figure in black approach, to take you away

Run but Feet stay rooted to the ground,

body unresponsive, making no sound

How to escape from this fate one wonders

As Shadows surround you, prying you open

 

Then Breathing eases, the darkness retreating

Heart slows down, eyes closed now, chest relaxing

Perhaps you're finally far enough, for the future you

to meet again with the one you love


	6. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random beginning to something

An alarm clock scene is how Naomi wishes to start this story.

An alarm clock scene is not how this story starts.

In fact, it becomes quite clear that there is no alarm clock here.

Not in the sense you would expect anyway.

No.

The story does not beginning with an awakening. It begins with an end.

An end to something that Naomi still isn’t very certain about.

An end to something… old.

Something she is unaware of until it is gone.


	7. Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets the Fox earlier than original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random bit of Naruto fanfic. Don't know where this is going.

If someone had told Naruto that he was an actual demon, he wouldn’t be too surprised. It was one thing to be the receiver of hatred-filled glares and the target of all sorts of flying objects missiles. It was one thing to hear the not-so-secret whispers of the Konoha villagers, their low mutters of “monster” and “demon child”. He could ignore those.   
What he couldn’t ignore was the giant creature in front of him. The fox (?) was too well-developed of a character to be just a figment of a dream, a strange dream where he stood in a sewer with water up to his ankles. He supposed it could be the manifestation of his self-hatred with the way the creature was hissing and insulting him. He was used to that though. What bothered Naruto was the fox itself. The fox was familiar.  
Nine tails.  
Yes, that was what troubled him.  
In his six short years of living, he had never made the connection before, between his birthday and that of the Kyuubi attack in October. This made him ponder back to the coincidence that those dates were the same. Or was it actually a coincidence?  
Maybe he really was a demon. Maybe that is why his mind contained the fearsome monster that killed so many people on that fateful day, including the Yondaime Hokage.   
Naruto wasn’t afraid though. Teuchi-oji and Ayame-nee told him he was a good kid and they didn’t seem to be lying. So maybe… if the villagers were wrong about himself, maybe the fox was just misunderstood like he was? It sure wouldn’t hurt to try and talk to the fox. The creature lied behind thick red bars, like a prison where the only lock was a thin piece of paper stuck on top of one of its bars. It… probably wouldn’t attack him.  
Maybe its dangerous appearance was just to intimidate him and he was actually warm and fluffy inside! Like those people with masks that watched over Naruto everyday! They looked scary and the other villagers avoided them too, but one of them, one with the mask of a dog, always left some food on his window sill so they were nice…  
Naruto shook his head. He was getting distracted. He approached the prison and leaned a bit closer to the bars, asking loudly,  
“Hey! What are you doing here? Aren’t you a bit cramped?”  
The fox glared and hissed back at him.  
“Shut up, smug brat. If you really think it’s cramped, let me out of here!”  
“Ahh…” the child rubbed the back of his head. “I… don’t know how?”  
“STUPID BRAT!” A tail slipped out from behind the bars and caught Naruto in the face. The light body was flung back a couple meters and splashed down into the water with a loud yelp. The fox curled up and went silent, back to Naruto, who got back up, undeterred. Instead, there was determination bordering stubbornness in his eyes.   
“I’ll get you to acknowledge me! AND I’LL BECOME THE BESTEST NINJA, DATTEBAYO! JUST WATCH ME!!”  
The creature huffed in irritation and with a flick of its tail, Naruto jolted, opened his eyes, and saw the rundown ceiling of his new apartment bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I haven't even watched/read Naruto. This is all going off of other fanfics and general info.


End file.
